


Pain Is My Teacher

by General_Kyla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Dominant Armitage Hux, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Ben Solo is a 17 year old high school student, but unfortunately his lover is the 34 year old biology teacher Mister Hux. Their relationship must stay a secret under all costs, even if it claws at their sanity.





	1. First Lesson: Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I‘ll be posting Chapter 2 shortly!

Ben Solo was a 17 year old high school student and typical for boys his age, quite the big troublemaker during class. But there was one exception, one class where he didn‘t dare to open his big mouth, one teacher he never fought with: His biology teacher Mister Hux.

Ben walked through the halls, his last cigarette of the day hanging loosely between his bruised lips. The bruises were a faint reminder of the last fist fight he took part in. He had won it, because of course he did. Violence was one way to gain respect around here and a very effective one at that.

Ben blew out some smoke and dropped the burning cigarette on the floor, pressing it out with the tip of his worn out converse sneakers. He walked inside the classroom and flipped his long, dark hair back, confident and proud as ever. 

His classmates lowered their heads, avoiding any eye contact with him; they had heard the stories about what happens to students who piss him off. 

His seat was in the last row, he carelessly threw his backpack under the desk and leaned back in his chair. Ben rested both of his legs on the desk and crossed them, he bit his bottom lip in anticipation, getting on his teachers‘ nerves was a thrill for him. 

The bell rang and the door opened.

A slim but tall man, wearing obscenely tight pants and a white shirt with a coffee stain on it, with fiery red, slicked back hair strode to the teacher‘s desk. 

Ben‘s mouth fell agape and he hastily put his feet back under the desk; he tried his best to brush the locks hanging in his face behind his ears. 

"Good morning, Mister Hux," the class greeted him in union.

Ben was too paralyzed to speak, it was true that he never even glanced at his timetable, but he didn‘t expect to start his Monday with the only teacher he liked. 

Mister Hux smiled thinly, letting his eyes travel around the faces of his students, not looking at anyone in particular. 

"Good morning, class," Hux replied, "You‘re being awfully quiet today, Ben. Is there something wrong?"

The boy shook his head, they both knew why he didn‘t say a word, but Hux loved to tease him about it nonetheless. What the rest of the class didn’t know about, was the secret that young Ben and his teacher shared. 

Mister Hux took his cane, the one he always used in class, and slapped it against the whiteboard, he began to start the lesson with a lengthy lecture about cellular structures. 

Ben didn‘t pay any attention to his words, his eyes were fixated on the cane in his right hand. He had flinched when had heard the familiar slapping sound, although he was more used to hearing it hit his bare ass cheeks. 

"Ah, fuck," Ben whispered to himself. He hoped no one heard him groan under his breath. All the memories of his past encounters with Mister Hux began to swarm his mind. After a few minutes his mind was clouded and he couldn‘t think about anything else but the older man.

_Ben was about to leave class when Mister Hux had stopped him. He wanted to discuss something important with the boy. Ben reluctantly sat down on the teacher‘s desk and chewed on some gum, unimpressed by Hux‘s attempt at lecturing him about his horrible behavior._

_Every word was wasted on the boy, Hux quickly realized that and changed his tactic. He took out the cane and dangled it around in front of Ben‘s face. The teen laughed mockingly until the tip of the cane smacked across his face and left his nose bleeding._

_"Turn around, boy," Mister Hux instructed him with a firm tone in his voice. Ben scoffed and grit his teeth while the blood dripped down his chin. The boy saw it as a challenge and did as he was told, not afraid of the consequences. He turned his back to Hux and rested his broad chest on the desk._

_"I‘m not wasting my breath on you anymore, Ben. Pain will be your guidance from now on." Before Ben could protest, Hux pulled his black shorts down and exposed his naked ass. It was dotted with moles, just like his face, and was equally as pale and soft._

_"I could tell the entire school about this, pervert. What would the principal say when he finds out the new teacher is an old, disgusting ped-," the cane slapped against the crack between his ass cheeks and Ben groaned loudly._

Ben noticed that the memories had not only gotten to his mind, but also stirred up the erection in his pants. A faint blush appeared on his face; he was sure that no one was paying attention to him, so he opened the zip of his shorts and pulled his half-hard cock out. 

Ben was proud of his cock, so proud that he had saved up his money and gotten a piercing right through the head. It looked so obscene and wrong, just how Ben liked it. 

Ben gave his boner a few quick strokes and suppressed his moans, he closed his eyes and imagined the first encounter with Mister Hux again. 

_"You won‘t tell anyone about this." Hux landed another hit, this time on his right arse cheek and then a third one on his left. The older man‘s hands were shaking, he was filled with adrenaline._

_Ben groaned wildly after every slap, He could feel the bruises the cane left on his white skin. Hux dropped the cane after he had turned his student into a whimpering and begging mess._

_Mister Hux leaned forward and pressed his clothed erection between Ben‘s cheeks. He began to dry hump him and the younger boy‘s own cock was already aching for release. Hux‘s dick poked at Ben‘s untouched asshole and send a shiver through his spine._

_"From now on you‘ll be my little boytoy. If you‘re obedient and quite in class you‘ll be rewarded and spoiled, but if you dare act like the insolent brat you are, I‘m never touching you again," Hux growled while biting into his earlobe._

Ben‘s genital piercing dangled back and forth while he jerked himself off to the pain and pleasure he had received from Mister Hux, a 34 year old man and now owner of his innocence. 

"Ben. Ben Organa Solo!," Hux shouted, "Are you paying attention?!"

Ben‘s head snapped back up and he pulled his hands away from his throbbing cock. Shock was painted all over his face. 

The whole class turned around to look at him, their stares piercing through Ben‘s entire body. All the attention, the possibility of being shamed and shunned by everyone, including his beloved Mister Hux, was awfully endearing to him. His cock twitched, begging for him to touch it while everyone is watching.

"Y- Yes, Mister Hux, Sir. I‘m here," Ben spoke with a soar voice. 

"May I ask what you are doing back there?"

"Masturbating," the answer was short, but caused everyone in the room to stay absolutely quiet for minutes. 

Ben grinned and shamelessly continued to stroke his boner, aroused by the disgusted looks the girls shot him. He despised them all anyways, every single one of these bitches. The only man he wanted to impress was Hux.

Mister Hux coughed and raised his voice: "In all my years of teaching, I have never had a student who was so rude and dirty mouthed like you, Ben Solo. You disgust me. Leave my classroom, now."

Ben furiously pumped himself over the edge. The words of humiliation caused him to come and shoot his semen right into his face. The boy groaned like an animal and didn‘t care if his fellow students despised him now, everyone was already hating him. It couldn’t get any worse. 

Ben wiped the come off his lips and put his flacid dick back into his boxer and shorts. He got up and grabbed his backpack, walking proudly towards the teacher‘s desk and winking at Mister Hux. 

"We‘ll discuss the consequences of this in the afternoon, I expect you at 4 pm in my office, Ben."

The boy chuckled and put his hand on Hux‘s shirt. His teacher quickly shoved it off and didn‘t notice the come stain he left on the cloth until Ben had already slammed the classroom door shut. 

_"What if I like being a brat?," Ben asked teasingly._

_"You‘ll be facing the consequences of your actions, young man," Hux replied and bit into Ben‘s soft skin._

The school bell rang once again and the class left, exchanging awkward stares with their biology teacher.

Mister Hux sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers. It was his fault that the disaster, also known as Ben Solo, was plaguing his life. And yet he was certain the boy didn‘t need to be forced into this position, he seemed to soak up the good and bad attention like a sponge. 

The man sat down and prepared himself mentally for the next class, trying to shove the image of a young Ben touching his disgustingly large cock in public away.


	2. Second Lesson: Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It‘s time for Ben‘s after school lesson with Mister Hux.

The school bell rang for the last time today, signaling all the students and teachers to pack their things and go home. Mister Hux had, unlike his colleagues, another important meeting after the school house was empty.

He paced through the halls, heading towards his private office, it was right next to Principal Snoke‘s room and the teacher was glad his boss didn‘t know about his little "pet project".

To his surprise, Ben was already sitting, legs spread widely, on his office desk. It looked like he had been smart enough to clean his face and wash his hands before his private lesson. The boy kept his eyes on the ground, his messy locks hanging down and covering part of his face.

"The entire school is talking about you, Ben. You pulled off quite the show for your fellow classmates, are you happy now?"

Ben lifted his head up and now Mister Hux could see the bright grin on his face, another cheap cigarette buried in his mouth. This wasn‘t the expression of someone who felt humiliated and ashamed, this was clearly the face of a boy who had been naughty and proudly faced his punishment. 

"It was fun, you looked so embarrassed," Ben chuckled and pulled his cig out.

Mister Hux turned around to lock the door and shook his head in disapproval, if he wanted his pet to change for the better, more drastic measures were necessary.

Hux grabbed Ben‘s cigarette and put it between his own lips; he wasn‘t a regular smoker, but special situations required special tactics. The older man inhaled the smoke before blowing it straight into Ben‘s face. The boy cringed and closed his eyes until the smoke had faded.

"If you needed one you could have just asked, Sir," Ben coughed.

"It‘s not about that," Hux said and pressed the burning tip of the cig on the boy‘s neck, "We need to teach you how to submit to me."

"Fuck, that hurts!," Ben shouted and placed his hand over the burned skin, shielding it from further attacks. 

"It will hurt a lot more if you don‘t listen to me. Now be a good brat and take your clothes off, you‘re sweating."

The order was so simple that not even Ben could mess it up, he knew that fighting back would be fruitless. He was stronger and taller than his teacher, but one wrong move and he would never be touched like this again. As much as Ben hated to admit it, he needed this more than Hux did.

"Hurry up, boy, I don‘t have all day."

Ben nodded and pulled his band shirt over his head, revealing his well-defined abs and broad shoulders. He lifted his legs up and got rid of his shorts. His fingers lingered over his boxers, but he didn‘t make a single move.

Mister Hux furrowed his eyebrows and yanked on Ben‘s underwear, his patience was as thin as paper and he finally wanted to show his student his place. The boy let go of the boxers with a sigh and allowed Hux to pull them down to his knees.

Ben‘s cock greeted Hux‘s warm hand with a twitch and the teacher smiled. It took him a moment to realize the silver ring piercing crowning his cock head. It looked so horribly silly, Hux assumed Ben thought this was a manly thing to do, something to show off with. 

It amused him greatly to see Ben‘s attempt at increasing his sex appeal, it was laughable, but oddly adorable. 

"Oh my, when did you get this?," he asked curiously, hiding his mockery, and played with the shiny piercing.

"Two weeks ago, you like it?"

Ben looked at him with his big, brown puppy eyes filled with hope, begging to receive praise for his ridiculous accessory. 

"It‘s ... beautiful," Hux lied.

Mister Hux bowed his head so that his lips could touch Ben‘s tip and his tongue darted out to get a taste of the metal mixed with the boy‘s delicious pre-cum. The student mewled and Hux began to make obscene licking noises.

So far he was spoiling the little brat, treating him like he was more than a disobedient, shameless pervert. After Ben dared to grip Hux‘s hair in an attempt to pull his mouth over his cock, playtime was over.

Hux snapped back and his hand slapped across Ben‘s cheek, leaving a red mark. The boy hissed out a curse, but quickly recovered from the blow and was about to lean forward and grab Hux‘s throat. 

The teacher luckily had the faster reflexes and pinned Ben down on the table.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!," Hux spat out, hands tightly gripping Ben‘s arms and keeping them in place.

"Dude, I thought you wanted to blow me! Don‘t go throwing hints if you‘re gonna back out like a bitch," Ben explained and immediately regretted opening his mouth when he felt Hux‘s hand wrapping around his throat.

Mister Hux leaned down until their lips were only an inch apart; he saw the desperation in Ben‘s eyes. 

"I will tell you exactly what I‘m about to do with you," Hux whispered and his lips trembled, "I‘m going to screw your dirty arsehole over the table until you forget how to speak."

Ben‘s eyes widened in awe, his cock eagerly pressed against his stomach, clearly signaling his excitement for Hux.

"Turn around, I can‘t stand staring at your silly face."

Hux took a step back and allowed Ben to turn around and lay down on his stomach, his ass was now in perfect display for his teacher. The boy wiggled it around playfully, eager to get what he wanted. 

Mister Hux unzipped his pants and only bothered to pull his cock out, leaving only Ben naked and himself fully clothed. His dick wasn‘t as impressive as Ben‘s in thickness, but it was enough to fuck his student‘s little brain out.

"Hurry, old man, I don‘t have all day," Ben said, mockingly mimicking his teacher‘s british accent.

Hux spanked Ben‘s ass cheeks repeatedly, eventually the boy‘s reluctant noises turned into deep moans. Ben‘s cock was painfully hard and pressed against the edge of the table.

The teacher stopped after he felt blood stick to his hand, he knew his student was a slut for pain, but the man still had some dignity left. He stroked his cock a few times before lining it up perfectly with Ben‘s already gaping asshole.

"You seem prepared," Hux stated.

"Been fingering myself in the bathroom stall all day," Ben said in a breathy voice.

Pleased enough with the answer, the older man took a hold of Ben‘s abused ass and slowly pushed his erection inside his student‘s hole. The boy gasped and moved his lower back to gain more friction from the cock being shoved inside him. 

"You disgust me," Hux mumbled.

The teacher jerked his hips forward and plunged himself deeper into Ben‘s asshole; his cock brushed over the boy‘s prostate and drew a bitterly sweet moan from his lips. 

He mercilessly pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room mixed with Ben‘s lustful groans was truly music in his ears. He could feel the student‘s asshole clench around his dick.

"You vile creature. You‘re like a male dog never going out of heat, always showing your cock and ass around, begging someone, anyone, to show some pity and fuck you."

Hux‘s insults did wonders to Ben‘s shivering body, he felt his balls tighten, ready to come a second time today. Ben grunted in response to Hux and enthusiastically moved his ass back and forth. Soon they built up a steady rhythm, both unable to form any words between their heavy moans. 

With one last, harsh thrust, aimed directly at Ben‘s favorite spot, they both climaxed together. Hux‘s hips were shaking as he pumped his seed deep inside the boy‘s asshole. Ben‘s come landed on the floor, creating a little puddle between his legs. 

After a few moments of catching his breath, Hux pulled his half-hard cock out. His come ran down on the inside of Ben‘s thighs, leaving quite a mess. 

"Good boy," Hux praised him and stroked through Ben‘s sweaty hair, like one might do with a beloved dog. Ben leaned into Hux‘s touch, grateful for his gentleness after their rough mating session.

"You did extraordinarily well today, I think you deserve a treat for being so submissive today."

Ben‘s excitement stirred up when he heard the word "treat" coming from Hux‘s mouth. He rolled around on the table until he was laying on his back and than lifted himself up. He stood in front of the older, but smaller, man and his wet lips met Hux‘s. 

Ben planted kisses all over his teacher‘s neck and face. After lightly sucking on his collarbone, he went back to to the man‘s lips and licked over them. Hux parted his lips and allowed Ben‘s tongue to invade his mouth. Their tongues fought with each other and eventually Hux won the battle.

Ben retreated his tongue and wiped the spit off his lips. He pulled his briefs and shorts back up; Hux silently watched him, his own cock already in his pants again. 

"Class is over, Ben. If you hurry, you might be able to catch the last bus home," Mister Hux said and kneeled down to grab his bag standing underneath the desk.


	3. Third Lesson: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Hux is still keeping a secret from his lover.

Ben‘s chest was still heaving, he nervously played with his hair and opened his mouth a few times, trying to speak his mind, but the words just wouldn’t come out. For once in his life, his emotions had left him speechless.

"Can I ...," Ben mumbled.

"Speak up, don‘t play shy around me, boy. We both know your parents didn‘t teach you to stay quiet."

Ben felt ashamed that his feelings would betray him like this, but eventually he managed to squeeze the words out: "Can I go home with you, Sir?"

Hux blinked and left his mouth hanging open, this was the last thing he expected his student to say after everything that had happened between them in past few months. Their relationship was a messy arrangement of sex and punishment, it was wrong, it was downright illegal. He couldn’t simply take Ben with him and let him stay at his house, or could he?

"What about your parents?"

"It‘s not like they give a shit about me," Ben said and looked down. Hux made a mental note to ask about this topic again in the future, but not now. 

"Fine, get your backpack and follow me to the parking lot."

"Thanks, Sir. I love you," Ben confessed with his typical grin spreading on his face. 

"I hate you too, brat."

They both left through the backdoor of the school, walking towards Hux‘s car side by side. Ben was quite impressed by the silvery shining Mercedes Hux owned and the boy got comfortable in the soft leather of the passenger seat. 

"I‘m hungry," Ben grumbled a few minutes after they had driven out of the parking lot. The sun was beginning to set and colored everything in shades of yellow and red. 

Hux turned his head to look at Ben, his chin was resting on his hand and he leaned against the car window. The older man sighed once they had reached a red traffic light and patted the boy‘s thigh.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Starbucks," Ben mumbled, he was struggling to keep his eyes open; the constant sound of the car engine soothed him. 

Hux rolled his eyes in annoyance, he hated that place, it was full of wannabe hipsters and pretentious bad boys like Ben. Those were the kinds of people the man preferred to avoid at any cost. Ben was an exception, he told himself, Ben was different. And for his supposed lover, he would even go so low and take him to that awful place.

"Oh, the things I do for you," Mister Hux sighed and as soon as the traffic light changed back to green, they were heading for the next Starbucks. 

Hux phone suddenly ringed and he struggled to pick it up while keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Armitage Hux here, who‘s there?"

"Don‘t play dumb, Armie! You know it‘s me!," a high voice shrieked out of the phone.

Hux flinched and nearly swung the steering wheel over to the right. Ben was woken up by the noise but decided to stay quiet and pretend he was still fast asleep. 

"Bullocks," Hux muttered to himself before raising his voice,"What do you want, Phas?"

"You promised to be back earlier today, our dinner is already getting cold."

"I‘m staying at the hotel tonight, darling. I have an important teachers meeting tomorrow."

"You‘re impossible, Armie," the female voice on the other end sighed and hung up.

Hux wiped the sweat off his forehead and concentrated on following the road again. The city lights shined into the Mercedes and enlightened Ben‘s face.

Mister Hux faced Ben once again, hoping to see him still asleep, but his blue eyes met Ben‘s deadly glare. The boy crossed his muscular arms and breathed through his nose.

"You lied to me," every word spit out of Ben‘s mouth like venom. His anger helped him cope with the feeling of his heart being torn apart within seconds.

"Yes, I‘m married," Hux admitted, full of guilt and shame, "I‘ve been a loveless marriage for 7 years now, I can‘t stand being around my wife. She‘s a coldhearted witch."

"Why didn‘t you tell me?!," Ben nearly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hux was so shocked by Ben‘s reaction that he promptly let go off the steering wheel, causing the car to leave the road and drive right over fence, sending the Mercedes to crash into the nearest tree. 

Ben‘s vision turned black, Hux‘s shouts only sounded like distant whispers to him. He felt warmth engulf his entire body, it was sticky and hot. Ben moved his numb arm to touch the hottest spot on his chest and the stinging feeling brought him the painful realization that it was his own blood.


	4. Fourth Lesson: Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up in the hospital and falls right into his lover‘s arms. They finally drive to Starbucks and Ben meets a childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a short incest scene, it‘s only imaginery, but don‘t say I didn‘t warn you. ;)

The next time Ben opened his eyes he saw nothing but white. His body felt like it was floating above the ground, all the choked down words and the rage that had build up inside him had left his mind.

"Ben," someone called for him, "Ben, please don‘t leave me."

He looked around in the vast endlessness of the white nothing he was floating in. Ben saw the faded out image of his father‘s face. Guilt crept through his seemingly naked body as his father bowed down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Ben could feel it, it was real.

To his left laid his father‘s 9mm pistol, locked and loaded, a gun shot broke through the silence and caused his ears to ring.

He heard the pounding of his heart, reminding him that he wasn‘t dead yet, but there was another sound. A raspy voice whispered into his right ear, a hand touched his forehead and it hurt.

"Ben?"

The boy‘s body shot up and he fell right into his older lover‘s arms. His eyelids flew open and he took in the scenery around him while he wrapped his arms around Hux‘s back.

He was in a hospital room, laying in a standard hospital bed and surrounded by white walls. Hux had opened the window to let in some fresh air and given Ben a chance to listen to the birds chirping in the early morning. The first sun beams fell through the window and Ben figured that he must‘ve been unconscious all night.

"What happened?," Ben coughed and Hux got out of his grip to offer him a glass of water. The boy drank from it like he had been lost in the desert until now.

"We had a fight and got into a car crash, that‘s the short version of it. Anyways, I‘m glad you‘re al-"

"And the long version?," Ben questioned and cut the older man off.

"I told you about my wife and you were upset."

The boy‘s body sank down and the disgusting, but familiar taste of betrayal lingered in his mouth. Hux leaned in closer to soothe him with small kisses on his neck.

"Get a divorce," Ben demanded.

"It‘s not as easy as you imagine it to be."

"It‘s not? Then leave."

Mister Hux sighed and allowed Ben to push Hux away from him. Perhaps it would have been the best for the teacher to leave his student and simply call his parents to pick Ben up instead, but something told Hux that no one would come to drive the boy home.

"Would you prefer it if I called your parents? You mentioned that they didn‘t care about you, so if I leave, who‘ll be there for you?," Hux was genuinely curious to hear his answer.

Ben stared at him in uncomfortable silence, brushing his curly hair out of his eyes; he bit his lip, searching for words. This was the second time a single man had rendered him speechless and Ben was beginning to hate it.

"My parents are dead," Ben chocked out.

Now it was Hux‘s turn to stare back at him and feel remorse for daring to dig deeper into the young teen‘s mind. Sometimes it was better to only scratch the surface of things and leave the rest buried deep below.

"Fuck, Sir, I have no one left. Now shut your fucking mouth and let‘s go home. I hate hospitals," Ben spurted out and sat up at the edge of his bed.

The bandage around his bare chest protected the wounds he had received from the broken glass shards of the car window. Hux had been next to him all night, watching the removal of every single small piece. He had told the doctors about the horrible things that would await them if anything happened to Ben.

The boy brushed over the bandage and immediately pain shot through his upper body. He forced himself to stand up despite the pain and searched for his clothes after the cold morning hit his naked crotch.

"Your clothes were full of blood, I told them to throw them away and got you new ones instead."

Hux pointed at the clothes neatly folded on the chair nearby. Ben picked up the loose fitting, black tank top and pulled it over his head. Then he put on the equally black briefs and dark ripped jeans. He didn‘t have a mirror, but Hux‘s approving smile and nod was enough for him at the moment.

"That will do, I already called my driver to pick us up, he‘s waiting outside," Hux explained, hoping he had calmed Ben down for now.

"Starbucks," Ben reminded him and his stomach growled to prove his point.

Mister Hux rubbed his temples and simply lead Ben out of the hospital. While they walked silently next to each other, the older man considered his options. He couldn’t simply drop Ben off at his place and leave him to suffer alone. He could, however, drive him to his god forsaken Starbucks, ask Ben to tell him where he lives and stay with him for as long as he could.

As they both sat down in the backseat of Hux‘s second car, a larger and much more spacier Porsche SUV, the driver turned around and eyed Ben suspiciously.

"Sir, I hate to be impolite, but I didn‘t know you had a son," the driver commented.

Hux‘s face turned red and Ben snickered, hands covering his mouth.

"He is not my son! And now start driving, or what am I paying you for? My guest wants to go to Starbucks."

"You‘re haven‘t even paid me for last month," the driver mumbled to himself and closed the tinned window between them.

"Hey, I could be your son," Ben said and nudged his elbow into his lover‘s arm.

"I‘m certain I didn‘t get anyone pregnant when I was 17, so no, you could not be my son."

Ben was still grinning at the idea, his mind drifted off into a different scenario while they drove through the busy city.

_Ben was laying on the couch, legs spread over the pillows and not wearing anything except for his briefs. Some lame talk show was playing on TV and the young boy wasn‘t paying attention, too thrilled for the return of his step-father._

_A key was pushed inside the keyhole of the house door and his father walked into the living room, shaking his head once he saw his lazy son still being up after 11 pm on a school day._

_"You‘re not old enough to have sleeping problems," his dad scolded him and sat down on the tiny, free space left on the couch. "Make some room for your old man, boy."_

_Ben happily rolled further towards the edge, allowing his dad to lay down behind him. His father‘s red hair tickled Ben‘s neck and made the boy chuckle._

_"Have you been a good boy today, Benny?," his dad asked and patted his hair. He received an eager nod as a reply and hummed happily. "Good boys deserve a treat."_

_Ben felt his dad‘s hand cup his balls and massage them until his cock was begging to get some attention. His step-father pulled down Ben‘s briefs and enjoyed the pleasant moans coming from his boy._

"Ben?," Hux asked the distracted boy and ripped him right out of his sinful daydream.

"Yeah?," Ben replied after a few moments of exchanging confused looks with Hux.

"We‘re there, go get yourself a coffee or whatever the bloody hell boys your age like," the man said, gave him a 20 Dollar bill and Ben didn‘t need to be shushed away twice.

He got out of the car and didn‘t wait for Hux to follow him, if he wanted to be a stuck up snob, then so be it. Ben walked over the parking lot with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants, they felt oddly empty and he missed his package of cigarettes.

Ben would definitely ask Hux to buy him a new pack, he owed him one after the stupid accident. All this trouble and stress in the past 24 hours had wiped away the memories of whatever he had been up before that.

When he entered the nearly empty Starbucks he got into line behind the couple standing in front of him at the counter. The old Ben would have pushed them to the side and ordered his cappuccino, but Hux‘s after school lessons had left their mark on him.

The couple shared a few intimate kisses, like no one was watching, and it was true, no one except for Ben was staring at their lips. The women whispered something into her boyfriend‘s ear and they both laughed together.

The cashier came back with two strawberry banana smoothies, a fake smile covered her tired distress, but the dark rings under her eyes gave away that she had been working a long shift. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she handed the couple their smoothies.

"Goodbye, Rose and Finn," she said and held back a yawn as she waved at them.

The couple left and now it was Ben‘s turn. He leaned down on the counter table and winked at the cashier, putting on his most flirtatious smile.

"Pff, come on, Ben. Your cheap tricks don‘t work on me," she said and her expression lit up.

"I know, but I get so sick of seeing you with that shitty fake smile on your face," Ben replied to his former, and only childhood-friend.

"Cappuccino as always?"

"Cappuccino as always, but today I also need a strawberry banana smoothie."

Ben watched the girl prepare his order and let his eyes travel through the restaurant while he whistled along to the song playing on the radio.

"I knew you‘d get a girlfriend eventually, I told you there was someone out there for everyone, except for me," the cashier mentioned and poured the cappuccino into a cup.

"It‘s not ... Rey, I don‘t have a girlfriend."

Rey shook her head and chuckled with a hint of sadness behind it.

"You hate smoothies and you hate all the guys at your school, she‘s waiting outside in your car, huh?"

Ben finally gave in and nodded, not too eager to explain his complicated relationship with his teacher to his only friend. He doesn‘t remember that Rey used to have feelings for him, he simply wasn‘t mature enough back then and now it was too late.

"Say your parents hello from me, I haven‘t seen them in forever," Rey said and handed Ben both of his cups.

All the buried rage was clawing at Ben‘s heart again, he took a deep breath and put the 20 dollars on the counter, not waiting for Rey to give him the change. It wasn‘t his money anyways, his lover was supposedly rich.

"Goodbye, Ben," Rey whispered and she was certain Ben hadn‘t even heard her.

Ben walked back towards the car. He felt a little guilty to have left Rey without any answer and so many questions. Perhaps he owed her an explanation some day, but today just wasn’t the right time for it. Hux opened the door and reached out to grab the cappuccino out of Ben‘s hand, but Ben quickly withdrew his hand and offered him the smoothie instead.

"Don‘t be silly, you wasted my money on buying me one of these?," Hux asked and stared the smoothie in disgust.

"I left all your money there so you better like it, Sir," Ben teased and took a sip of his drink.

Hux closed his eyes and sucked on the straw, mentally prepared for the awfully sweet taste, and was surprised by how good it tasted. He couldn’t help but smile thinly and kiss Ben‘s cheek.

"So, what now?," the student wondered and pressed his face against the car  
window.

"Show me where you live."

The straw fell out of Ben‘s plump lips and his entire body began to shiver in anticipation; his blood boiled up and cold sweat ran down his chest.

"Y- Yes," Ben stuttered.


	5. Final Lesson: School‘s Over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make this story longer, but I want to focus on new works now. ~  
> Enjoy the last chapter!

After a few hours of driving through the city, they eventually reached a downtown house that looked like no one had bothered to refresh the paint or water the plants growing wildly outside of the house door.

Hux glanced over the rundown house and then tried his best not to show the pity he felt when he looked back at Ben. He had expected something bad, but not this horrible.

"It‘s uh ... nice, Ben."

"Quit lying, I know it‘s shit. But it‘s my home," Ben said and opened the car door, holding it open until Hux stepped out with him. 

"You‘re free for the rest of the day," Mister Hux told the driver and within seconds the SUV disappeared between the many small streets of this part of the city.

Ben dropped his backpack and pulled out his house key. Hux was beginning to feel a little anxious, usually, it was him who invited people over to places he knew best. This time he was the guest, and what worried him the most, his host was a 17-year-old boy with questionable morals.

The boy opened the door, it swung open with an ear-shattering creak. The noise didn‘t bother Ben, he went right inside and gestured Hux to follow him upstairs.

Mister Hux scanned the walls and especially the photos hanging on them. They showed a young boy, supposedly Ben but with shorter hair, making his large ears stick out even more, with his mother and father. 

"You looked cute as a kid," the older man commented and enjoyed the embarrassed smile Ben gave him.

"Technically I‘m still a kid," the boy pointed out and opened the door to his bedroom.

"You‘re turning 18 this summer, aren‘t you?"

"Yeah, Sir."

Mister Hux waited a moment outside before stepping through the doorframe and entering Ben‘s most private room. It didn‘t shock him that Ben would have chosen the darkest shade of black he could get at the store to paint his walls. Some parts of the wallpaper were scratched and Ben had attempted to hide the imperfections with oversized band and movie posters.

Aside from the tasteless wall decorations, a large bed, fit for at least two people, stood in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space. Hux nearly stumbled over an empty beer bottle laying on the floor but decided not to mention it.

Ben sat down on the bed, causing the mattress to squeak under his weight. He pulled the top Hux had bought over his head and threw it on the already large pile of dirty clothes stacking up in the corner. The bandage wrapped around his chest and arm only mildly restricted his movements, but Ben let out a faint yelp as his wound ached.

"So this is my place, nothing special, but maybe you can fuck me on this old thing," Ben suggested and patted the space next to him.

"You dirty little boy," Hux whispered and trapped Ben‘s mouth in a deep kiss. The ginger‘s fingers traced over the bandage and the boys well-defined abs, he envied his body. "You‘ll regret your eagerness."

The boy grabbed Hux‘s shoulders and pulled him down until his teacher‘s weight was resting on Ben‘s chest. He stole another kiss from the older man and tugged on his shirt, clothes were nothing but a nuisance for Ben; they kept him away from feeling Hux‘s warm skin. 

"Undress me." Ben‘s eyes fluttered open as he heard his lover‘s command and followed without hesitation. He nearly ripped the buttons on Hux‘s shirt open and tossed it across the room, after some fighting with the man‘s zipper, the pants soon followed. Ben got out of his shorts and the two stared at each other in awe, taking a good look at every inch of their bodies, watching their chests heave and listening to their heavy breathing.

"You‘re the guest, Sir, lay down and I‘ll treat you," Ben offered in a breathy voice. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him and considered the boy‘s offer for a moment, but he couldn’t deny Ben‘s longing puppy eyes and his pouty lips for long. "Don‘t try anything /weird/, Ben. The things you have seen in those disgusting porn movies have nothing to do with reality." The teacher let himself fall down on the mattress, ass raised up in the air, only covered by his tight briefs; making out in Ben‘s own territory and allowing him to take action was doing more to Hux‘s erection that he liked to admit.

Ben‘s tongue flicked over his lips to wet them before he answered: "Chill out, old man. You‘re just scared to admit that you like rim jobs." The boy snickered as he watched the older man turn his head to glare at him, he loved to challenge his teacher‘s dominance over him.

"Silence, boy. What else is your dirty mouth good for?" Hux growled.

Ben knew better than to raise his voice again, instead of making another snarky comment he lowered his head until his nose touched Hux‘s ass crack, he could feel the man flinch at the touch. Ben pulled Hux‘s briefs down in one swift move and dedicated himself to his work, pleasuring his lover was a form of art to him, a very raw and dirty kind of art.

The boy‘s tongue lapped over the man‘s clenching asshole, Ben spread his asscheeks with his large hands and he knew from experience that he‘d be leaving bruises on the freckled ass after they were done. The tip of his tongue went deeper into the hole, reaching for Hux‘s prostate, it didn‘t take long before the teacher bit his tongue and took in a sharp breath; that was Ben‘s sign.

He continued to bury his tongue inside Hux and reached forward with one hand to grab the man‘s cock, it was already hard and throbbing, just how he liked it. Ben might‘ve been the submissive one in his lover‘s eyes, but he was the one who had seduced his poor teacher all this time ago, he knew exactly what made him tick.

Ben pumped Hux‘s dick while he gave the man the best rim job he could‘ve ever dreamed of, encouraged by the older man‘s groans. The boy let his tongue slip out of his asshole and panted while Hux‘s erection continued to grow harder in his fist. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Mister Hux said with a hint of frustration, already missing the boy‘s tongue on his prostate.

"Got a better idea," Ben replied and gave Hux‘s ass a light slap, it wasn‘t hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make this teachers blood boil in his veins. "I want to be on top this time."

"Forget it, I‘m still the teacher and you‘re the student."

Ben‘s bottom lip quivered and wetness began to form in the corner of his eyes, a tiny teardrop rolled over his blushing cheek; a perfect display of desperation and need. "Please", he begged. 

"You‘re impossible, Ben." Hux shook his head and turned his head to face the pillow beneath him, he buried his face inside the fabric to hide from his student‘s undeniable eyes. "Fine," he eventually said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Ben nearly jumped up in excitement, he always got what he wanted, no matter if it was in school or bed. He pulled down his boxers, freeing his own cock, he stroked it to full hardness and pressed it against Hux‘s asshole. Ben enjoyed how the older man shivered beneath him, this feeling of control and dominance would soon be over and the boy wanted to get the most of it.

"Ready?"

"You better start before I change my mind and fuck your mouth instead," Hux warned him.

The boy held back a chuckle and spread the man‘s asscheeks again, he lined up his twitching cock with his teacher‘s hole and jerked his hips forward. Skin slapped against Skin, Ben‘s balls hit Hux‘s ass crack and his oversized cock forced itself inside the teacher. The boy, overwhelmed by lust, began to thrust inside and back out, quickly picking up a pace that Hux could hardly get used to. 

"Fuck, Ben, your cock-!"

"Hm, yeah, it‘s bigger than yours."

Hux grunted and stretched his arm back to deliver a hard smack to his student‘s ass, silencing the boy‘s chuckles. He, now silently except for a few groans, fucked his lover until they had both forgotten how to form a single word. Hux lazily moaned Ben‘s name into the sheets, a wet puddle of spit was beginning to form under his mouth. 

"RIIIIIING!"

Ben‘s sweaty face shot up and he turned around to see where the annoying noise came from. Hux groaned beneath him and shuffled to the side, the boy pulled his cock out and stared at the man in confusion while he searched for something under the pillows.

Hux retrieved his hand from under the pillows and held a ringing phone. Ben‘s face turned into an ugly grimace and he nearly fleshed his teeth at the redhead. 

"Seriously? Put that thing away! I was so close to coming in your-"

"It‘s the witch," Hux sighed.

"She‘s your wife."

Mister Hux gave Ben one last worried look and swiped right over the phone screen to answer the call.

"Honey, what happened to my car?," Phasma asked with a hint of suppressed anger.

"It‘s a long story, dear. I will tell you about it when I get home."

Ben began to grow impatient as Hux continued to idly chatter with the woman who unrightfully called Hux her husband. The man was Ben‘s property, the bruises on his ass and the love bites on his neck were proof enough in the boy‘s eyes. Ben couldn‘t restrain himself any longer and promptly began to bow down and give Hux‘s cock a possessive kiss.

"I wasn‘t in school today, that‘s true, I‘m taking care of a troubled student of mine, he is-"

"Sucking your filthy cock, sir," Ben interrupted and let his teacher‘s throbbing dick poke against his cheek, smearing pre-cum all over his pale cheeks. 

"What‘s the matter, darling? Is that another voice I heard?"

Hux raised his free hand, ready to slap Ben‘s face, but as he glared into those dark eyes full of desire and admiration for him, he decided to let the boy continue with his tongue and mouth. 

"That was a student I mentioned, his name is Ben."

"That‘s a quite the cute name, you should introduce me to him sometime."

Ben grinned, mouth still full with his teacher‘s cock, he liked the idea of showing Hux‘s wife who truly owned his fine piece of ass. He longed to the see the dumbfounded face of that Witch once she‘d see them both french kissing each other right in front of her.

"I hope you‘ll be back for dinner tonight, will you?," Phasma asked, clearly not having forgotten about being abandoned last night.

"I promise, darling," Hux replied reluctantly.

Ben‘s tongue swirled around his lover‘s pulsating cock and occasionally teased his wet tip, every little moan that escaped the man‘s thin lips was a drug for the horny boy. Hux‘s wife made a confused noise on the other end of the phone and the older man was visibly nervous.

"How stupid do you think I am, honey?," Phasma suddenly broke the silence.

Hux heart nearly stopped beating, he held his breath without realizing it and grabbed a fistful of Ben‘s messy hair to stop him from moving.

"I knew about it in the second you mentioned his name, Mrs. Tico told me about the incident that happened in your class yesterday. Not to mention the car crash you got into because of that boy!," Phasma began to shout. "You‘re cheating on me with one of your students! I‘m so disappointed in you, Armitage Hux!"

For a moment, time stood still. Ben‘s mouth fell agape as he saw the angsty expression on his lover‘s face, he had never seen him so scared before, not even when he let go of the steering wheel last night. The boy sat up and bit his bottom lip, he lowered his head, he knew it would be his fault if Hux lost his job and house now. It bothered him that he was so sentimental about it, he was so used to being careless and rude that the tear running down his cheek surprised him the most.

Hux hung up and threw the phone across the room, it crashed into the wall and the crack of the screen was clearly audible. The older man threw his arms around Ben, not shedding a single tear, unlike his lover, who was sobbing against his shoulder.

"Sorry I fucked up, sir," he whined.

"Don‘t blame yourself, it was bound to come out at some point. Phasma knows a lot of people, it‘s my fault for talking too much," Hux soothed him.

Ben smiled weakly and kissed his teacher‘s neck, it was a bittersweet pain to know that his lover‘s life was ruined now, but also knowing that there was hope they could take their relationship to the next step now.

Hux, on the other hand, was mentally figuring out how to make the best of the situation, Phasma would be spreading rumors faster than any other women he knew. His career as a teacher in this city, or perhaps in this state, was finally over. Hux knew he had to move as far away as possible, but what about Ben? The boy laying in his arms, without parents or a loving family caring for him, he would rot away in this godforsaken place. 

"I‘m moving away," Hux whispered.

Ben lifted his head up to stare into his teacher‘s eyes, for a moment he was convinced Hux had just rejected him.

"Don‘t give me that look, you silly dog," Hux said and poked Ben‘s nose, "You‘re coming with me wherever I go."

The man wiped Ben‘s tears away and caressed his cheeks, he was truly a piece of art, everything Ben did or said was beautiful in Hux‘s eyes. The little troublemaker was his, for now, and forever. The years that kept them apart did not matter to him, they would find a place where they would be accepted again. 

"I love you," Hux said.

"Forever?" Ben replied and his lips shivered as Hux brushed over them with his finger.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, I live for them. ~


End file.
